Helping Rean with the Student Council
by jamesb497
Summary: When Alisa finds herself with nothing to do on a free day she decides to help Rean with his work with the student council. Day 13 of 25 of Rean and Alisa Christmas Challenge.


Summary.

When Alisa finds herself with nothing to do on a free day she decides to help Rean with his work with the student council.

I don't own the legend of heroes.

Please forgive Spelling and punctuation.

R&R and Enjoy

* * *

9/19

"Alright let's see what Towa has left for me today." Rean said to himself as he pulled the letter out of his mailbox.

"Rean."

Rean turned to who called him and saw that it was Alisa.

"Oh good morning Alisa are you going to the field for lacrosse?"

She shook her head and said "No there is no lacrosse today.

"No Lacrosse? On a free day?"

"I know I was I thought it was weird too, but I asked Emily and Thressia and they confirmed that there was no lacrosse today."

"Okay so what are your plans today?"

"Well today I'm going to help you."

"Help me? Alisa you don't have to do that. Why don't you hang out with someone."

"Can't everyone's busy."

"Wait everyone?"

"Yeah all the other girls in Class VII are busy with their clubs… Well maybe not Fie. Emily and Thressia are in Heimdallr shopping and Ferirs is helping her brother with something."

"Okay, but are you sure you want to help me?

"Yes Rean now lets see what's on the agenda today."

"Alright." Rean opened the envelope and saw what was inside.

"What's it say?"

"Well we have our usual Request form the principle to explore the old school house. A request from Mint. And a request from Angelica?"

"Oh what does that one say?"

"It says to come to the gym and be prepared?"

"Think it has something to do with the bike?" she asked.

"No I don't think so. If that were the case we'd be going to the engineering building."

"True."

"Well whatever it is we'll find out later."

"Alright and what did Mint want?"

"Well she wants up to meet in the student union building and wants to make some food for someone."

"Alright so what should we tackle first?" she asked

"Hmm. Well how about we do Mints quest first?"

"Alright let's go."

The two left the dorm and headed towards the student union building along the way they chatted about a few things. When they got there they saw that Mint was in the kitchen and walked up to her.

"Hello Mint." Rean said.

"Oh hey Rean and Alisa too. Wait don't tell me you two are on a date together?"

Both Rean and Alisa blushed at that statement.

"Oh no no no. Alisa's just helping me with the student council tasks today."

"Yeah no it's not like that at all."

"Okay." Mint said skeptically.

"Anyway you mentioned something about making food for a present? Who is it for?"

"Haha. Well you see its for Uncle Makarov. You see it's his birthday today so I'm making it for him! He's always eating junk food and stuff so I thought a delicious home-cooked meal would be the best present ever! Even better, he's getting this amazing present from his super-cute niece, too!"

"We can see his joyful expression already. Well, sort of." Rean said.

'I hard to imagine Instructor Makarov being excited.' Alisa thought.

"And that's where the two of you come in. I want the two of you to give me some extra special inspiration about what to make!"

"Wait. So you don't want our help in making the food?" Alisa asked.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"How confident are the two of you in your cooking skills, by the way?"

"Well I'd say I'm decent. How about you Alisa?"

"I'm about the same. Wouldn't be better to ask the cooking club about this?"

"That what I thought too, so I asked them first. The head of the club didn't seem like he wanted to teach me much, though. He gave me a big speech about how' ' water isn't normally flammable' and you need to learn the basics or something.

"O-Oh, right…" Rean said.

'How do you set water on fire?' Alisa thought.

"Does that mean you've got no cooking experience at all, then?" Rean asked.

"I know how to peel a banana, if that counts!"

"... No no it definitely doesn't." Alisa said.

'

"Well, either way, I'll pull it off somehow. I'm just that good!" Mint said.

"Where does she get all of the confidence from?" Alisa whispered to Rean.

"I have no idea.": he whispered back.

"That aside, I'm glad the two of YOU can cook at least. So, can the two of you help me out right now?"

Rean looked at Alisa who nodded,

"Alright, we're in so what exactly do you want us to do?"

"Okay so basically I want you two to decide on some dishes that the two of you think are just completely superb. And when you do, I want the two of you to bring them here and show me."

"Is that all?" Rean asked

"Yep. I'll make something based on whatever the two of you bring me!"

"R-Right…"

"Does it matter what kind of dishes we bring along?" Alisa asked.

"Oh yeah, I meant to mention that I'm planning on making him a full course meal. So I need you to prepare three dishes for me. One for each course.

"I don't think beginners usually attempt to make a full course meal, but shoot for the stars, I guess…" Rean said

"... So what kind of dishes are you looking for again?" Alisa asked.

"Well I'll need a starter so some sort of soup. Then I'll need the main dish. And last but not least something delicious for dessert!"

"Okay. So you need us to bring you soup, a main dish and a dessert. And you only need one of each right? Rean asked

She nodded.

"Alright we'll get right on it." Alisa said.

"Hehe. Thanks."

"Oh yeah, does Instructor Makarov have by favorite foods or anything? Alisa asked.

"Good idea Alisa. It might be a good idea to bring along stuff that matches his tastes."

"Oh don't worry, he's not fussy. He'd probably eat out of the trash if I didn't stop him. I guess if we're talking specifics, it'd be good if you could bring something nice and nutritious for him. He hasn't been looking healthy lately so it'd be nice to try and fix that.

"Nutritious got it. We'll see what we can do.

"Hehe. Thanks a lot. I can't wait to see what the two of you bring me!" Mint exclaimed giving both of them a bright smile.

"Alright Alisa so how should we do this?

"Hmm. Rean let me see your Recipe book."

"Alright."

Rean handed her the book and she looked through the pages.

"Okay I think I got it. Rean do you think you can make this?" Alisa pointed towards the recipe for Refreshing Pasta Soup.

"Yeah I can do that."

"And I'll handle the Berry Tart for the dessert.

"Okay."

Then we'll both make the Stamina Steak for the main course. Sound good?

"Yeah, no complaints here."

"Alright should we head back to the dorm to make these?

"Sounds good."

The two of them headed back to the dorm and started work on their Dishes for Mint.

As they were making their food Instructor Sara walked into the kitchen.

"Well hello you two. Are you making food to go on a lovely picnic?"

The two felt their faces go red at the thought of that.

"I-Instructor!" Alisa exclaimed.

"N-No not that at all this is one of the requests for today." Rean said trying to get rid of the blush on his face.

"Right... Well anyway I just came down to get some snacks to go with my bear." She grabbed some snacks and walked towards the door. "Have fun you lovebirds." she said as she walked back to her room.

The two stood there for a moment faces red. "W-We should get back to working." Alisa said.

"Y-Yeah right." The two went back to making the required dishes." Then when they were done. They went back to Mint.

"Hey Mint were back."

"Oh Rean, Alisa have the two of you decided on what you want to give me for all three courses yet?"

"Yep."

"Alright show me what you two came up with." They gave her Refreshing Pasta Soup for the soup. Stamina Steak for the main course, and Luxury Tart for dessert."

"So these three right?" Mint asked.

They nodded.

"And your going to be taste testing these?" Rean asked.

"Yep! Okay, Time to see what these all taste like!"

A few minutes later Mint tried all of the foods.

"Mmm… That was delicious. I feel really full of energy too! That was perfect! Oh, now I think I know just what to make him! Okay, time to get cooking!

"G-Good luck." Rean said.

As Mint was cooking Rean and Alisa took a seat at one of the tables and Rean brought them something to drink. They heard various cooking tools and they swear that they hear some glass shatter before Mint was done.

"It's done! Look and be amazed by the power of a niece's love for her uncle! I'm going to call it the Mint Special Omega!"

"Oh wow, that actually looks good." Rean said

"It's a kind of risotto, right?.

"Ahah. Come on, Alisa, Rean, don't be silly. It's clearly a gratin!"

""Oh yes C-Clearly."

"Oh y-yeah you're right. M-My mistake."

"Hey, I know, why don't the two of you try some too? Think of it as a reward. I've made more than enough for the three of us to have a little sample.

"Sure, if you say so…" Rean said.

"Yeah I'll try some too…"

The three of them had a few bites of Mints creation.

"W-Well, That's certainly whats the word I'm looking for…"

"Unique." Alisa suggested

"Yeah unique."

"Well, I think it might be healthy, at least… I'm sorry it doesn't taste very good, though…"

"Hey, it's not all bad.." Rean said

"Yeah and It's the thought that counts right?" Alisa said.

"Yeah Alisa's right. I'm sure Instructor Makarov will be happy no matter what it tastes like."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Besides, even if the main dish turned out to be kind of a disaster, the soup and dessert will make up for it!" Mint exclaimed.

"Haha that's the spirit." Rean said.

"Anyway thanks for your help guys."

"No problem. Good luck with your cooking." Rean said

"Yeah I hope he likes it."

"Yeah alright time to make the soup and the desert."

The two of them decided to get out of there before they heard more broken glass.

"Rean are all of your requests you do on your free days a bit like that?"

"Well some of them, but trust me most aren't."

"Okay, I'll take you word for it. Anyway the next thing on the list was something from Angelica right?

"Yeah, she said that she was in the gym."

"Alight lets see what she needs."

The two of them walked to the gym were they saw Angelica.

"Hey, Rean thanks for coming. Oh and I see Alisa's with you too. Gasp. Wait don't tell me Rean did you manage to sweep the fair Reinford off her feet and are now on a date!" Angelica exclaimed.

Both of their faces went red when she said that.

"A-Angelica!" Alisa exclaimed.

"N-No it's not like that at all Angelica. Alisa's just helping be today with my student council tasks for today."

"Oh I see so she's still on the market?"

"Enough Angelica!" Alisa said.

"Alight Alight I'll stop… for now."

"Anyway we saw that you placed a request for me. I'm assuming this one isn't on behalf of the Engineering Club?" Rean asked.

"Yeah. This one's a personal favor. Anyway, I hate beating around the bush, so let me get to the point. Rean will you spar with me?

"You want to fight? He asked

"Don't look so surprised. This is a military academy, after all. I enjoy the martial arts as much as anyone. It's not like I spend ALL my time on the prowl for beautiful maidens to deflower. Like you Alisa." She said giving her a wink.

'Could have fooled me.' Alisa thought.

"Is that really something you should be fessing up to?" Rean asked. "Still, this feels so out of the blue. Did something happen?

"Haha. You're overthinking it. It's just that it's been a while since I got any good exercise. No need to make a big deal out of it, just think of it as a fun way to kill some time. So… you in Rean? Just you. I couldn't bare to raise my hand to such a cutie as Alisa."

"Alright I'm game for it."

"Haha. Much obliged. Well let's not waste any more fighting time talking. Alisa why don't you sit on the bench over there you can cheer me on."

"Rean take her down." she said as she sat down on the bench.

"Ouch." Angelica said.

"Well you do bring it upon yourself."

"Sigh I suppose. Anyway ready?"

"Yeah."

Angelica then proceeded to get in her fighting stance.

"Your stance is…"

"Don't think of holding back on me now. Though I'm a bit rusty, so I don't know how much of a fight I'll put up.

Rean then drew his blade.

"No worries. I'm planning to give you everything I've got."

"Haha. That's what I want to hear."

"Go get her Rean!." Alisa cheered.

"Your making me jealous Rean you got a cute girl cheering for you."

Reans feels the heat rising in his cheeks and shakes his head.

"Anyway… Come at me!"

The was a close one, but Rean managed to come out on top.

"Pant I-I did it."

"Good job Rean." Alisa said walking up to him.

"Heh… I should've expected a swordsman of the Eight Leaves One Blade school wouldn't go down easily. If I'd been keeping up with my training, I could've given you a stiffer challenge.

"If you hadn't just told me, I wouldn't have guessed you'd skipped a single day of your training. In fact, you're actually even stronger than I expected you'd be."

"Haha. I'm still just a fledgling. Got a long way to go before I can really serve up an A+ beat down. I'm nowhere near as strong as Instructor Sara, and my old master was pretty amazing herself.

"Don't sell yourself short Angelica." Alisa said.

"Alisa's right. I felt plenty of skill and training in every punch you landed… By the way, your fighting style reminded me a lot of the Eastern martial art Taito. Are you a practitioner, by any chance?"

"Haha. I should've guessed you'd be familiar with it." she said as she stood up. Angelica then told the two about her master and her Taito style."

"Even now, I still find it hard to believe you're from one of the Four Great Houses." Rean said.

"Haha! Aren't you flatterer? You're gonna make me blush.

"That wasn't flattery."

"Well, we might not be as tangled up as Jusis's Family, but House Rogner has its fair share of issues. Guess that's why my rebellious teenage impudence has hung on so long. Even now, there are still some family affairs I worry about. I'm sure you can relate Alisa."

"Sigh. Trust me I wish I didn't." she said.

What kinds of things Angelica?"

She shook her head. " Eh… it'd probably be better if I kept it to myself, at least for now. Anyway, I'm lucky to have met Towa, Crow and George… and then some cool first tears like you guys. I'm glad I came to Thors. Right now, in my life, you guys are all I need.

"Angelica." Alisa said.

"But hey, it's nice that I can still hold my own in a fight. At least I know that if worst comes to worst, I should be able to keep Towa and the other's safe. And knowing that is enough to have made all worthwhile. Thanks, Rean."

"You're Welcome. Glad to finally be able to help you out for a change. And besides, it sounds like some good ideas for what Class VII can do for the festival might just be coming my way."

"Heh. I'm looking forward to seeing what you guys come up with. And Yeah, I hear you'll be spending some… alone time with Towa this evening, mmm?"

"Wait WHAT!" Alisa exclaimed.

"What?" Rean said confused.

"Oh, there's no need to be embarrassed. It's just that… Towa might be perfectly professional when it comes to work… But she more than a little inexperienced when it comes to the menfolk. So promise me you'll be gentle with her, okay?"

"Umm."

"Rean it there something that your not telling me?" Alisa said glaring at him.

"Um Alisa your getting the wrong idea here."

"Haha. Just kidding Rean. But seriously whatever Towa talks to you about I'm sure that It'll help you and your class out. Oh wait, almost forgot. I wanted to give you this for helping me out. Angelica said as she handed him a Wrath quarts. Anyway. I'll see ya round. I'll let you know when I'm ready for round two.

Angelica started to walk towards the door. "Oh one more thing Rean. You have my blessing to take Alisa off the market just be sure to make her a happy girl." She said with a wink and walked off.

The two of them just stood there faces deep red.

"S-So you have an Idea on what to do for the festival?"

"W-Well that's what I'm hoping for. That's the reason I'm going to see Towa later. I'm hoping that she can give me an Idea."

"Oh I-I see... Well we've done most of the tasks now all that's left to do it explore the old school house right.

"Yeah, But before that you want to grab some lunch?"

"O-Oh yeah I could for something to eat.

"Okay let's go."

The two went to the student union building and ate lunch. As they were eating they were chatting about various topics. When they were finished the went to the old school house and opened the door.

"So who are you going to ask to join us?"

"Alisa you helped me all morning are you sure you want to help with this as well?"

"Yep."

"Alright well I'm not going to stop you. As for who I'm asking I'm thinking Crow, Elliot, Fie, and Jusis."

"Alright I'll call Fie and Jusis."

"Okay,"

They pulled out their ARCUS units and called their friends.

A few minutes later they saw Crow walking up to them.

"Hey how are you to lovebirds doing?"

"W-What?" Rean asked.

"L-Lovebirds?"

"Oh yeah. I heard that you two spent the morning together. Cooking and had lunch together. Oh I also hear that Angelica gave you her blessing. Now that was a surprise."

Both of them went red head to toe.

"C-Crow i-it's not like that." Rean said.

"Y-Yeah."

"I don't know the red on your faces says otherwise."

They both stared at each other then quickly turned back."

Then they saw the other's walking up to them.

"Greetings." Jusis said.

"Hey guys." Elliot said.

"Yawn. Hey." Fie said.

"Sup guys." Crow greeted.

"Rean, Alisa are you two okay your faces are beat red?" Fie asked.

"Y-Yeah we're fine. Alisa said.

"Yeah we're good, anyway you guys are ready to head back to into the unknown?" he asked.

Everyone nodded and they headed inside.

While exploring the 6th floor Rean couldn't fully concentrate. Tho he didn't let it show in combat. His mind kept drifting towards Alisa and every time he thought about her he felt his heart sped up. Rean took a look at her and felt his face go red.

"You like her." Fie whispered to him.

"What?"

"Come on, I see the way you look at her."

"Fie I-I don't-" Rean looked towards Alisa once more felt his face go red.

"You were saying."

"I think I like her." he admitted.

"That's what I thought." she said. "So you gonna ask her out?"

"I-I don't know. You think she likes me?"

"Oh I know she does trust me." she said as she walked head."

"Fie. Thanks."

She nodded and walked up besides Elliot.

During the rest of their exploration Rean was able to fully concentrate on the task at hand and when the job was done they headed up to the surface.

"Thanks guys." Rean said.

Everyone said their your welcomes and see you laters before they walked off.

Rean and Alisa being the only ones still left out of the group.

"So ready to give our report to the principal?" Rean asked.

"Yeah." She said as they made their was to the principal. After giving the principle their report they walked out of the building.

"Well that was the last task on the list right?" she asked

"Yep that was the third and final one."

"Okay well I guess it's almost time for you to meet with Towa then?"

"Oh yeah I guess it is almost time for that huh?"

"Well I'll see you later Rean." she began to walk away.

As he watched her walk away. Fie's words echoed in his mind. "Oh I know she does trust me." With his mind made up, he called out to her.

"Alisa!"

Alisa turned back around to see Rean walk up to her.

"I just wanted to thank you for all of your help today. So thank you Alisa."

"Rean t-there no need to thank me."

"No I do. Also I wanted to know after I talk with Towa I-If you wanted to go out to dinner?" he asked as faint blush appeared on his face.

Alisa felt her face go red as well. 'I-Is he asking me out?' she thought as she felt her heart sped up.

"R-Rean a-are you asking me out on a date?" She asked.

Rean looked in her eyes and said. "Yes."

Alisa just stood there shocked.

"It's okay if you don't want to so don't feel that you need to-"

Alisa then kissed Rean on the cheek cutting him off.

"I'd like that Rean. Give me a call when your ready."

"Oh yeah I'll do that."

"Good." she then walked off.

Rean then placed his hand where she had kissed him and smiled and then walked off to see Towa and later his date with Alisa.


End file.
